


A different type of Christmas

by RainbowPlane



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira being at a loss for words, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But a great help, Christmas Eve, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Futaba being a stalker, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Literally typed in two sittings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPlane/pseuds/RainbowPlane
Summary: What if the game starts to question the player’s sexuality after friendzoning every possible girl?Would you be able to express your love for a certain male character?This is my scenario of what could happen in that situation at Christmas Eve.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t even played a Christmas date myself, I might have friendzoned the two girls I had such a high rank with. This is only a scenario I thought could be fitting with the story. Please enjoy this mess.

‘’How come you’re still alone?’’ Futaba asked Akira as soon as they sat down. It was Christmas Eve and Akira didn’t have anyone to spend it with besides his family.

 

‘’What do you mean? Is being alone so bad?’’ He returned another question her way.

‘’That isn’t it. You are just so close to every girl you’ve met, but you still don’t have a girlfriend. Even though I am sure many, if not all, of those girls were into you. It just seems odd for a guy your age.’’ Futaba turned around to face Akira. Even she had experienced falling in love with this guy once, but those feelings were soon replaced with sibling-like love.

Akira only didn’t really know how to respond. He knew all those girls had some interest in him, but he just didn’t care about them. Not in a love kind of way. There was someone who he had more interest in than everyone else he had ever met though, but there was no way that his feelings were going to be returned by that person.

‘’Hello? Are you still there?’’ Futaba started waving her hand in front of his zoned-out face. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts. ‘’Uh, yeah. What were we talking about again?’’ He knew the subject, but it seemed like a good way to make sure he didn’t have to respond just yet.

‘’You being a loner.’’ She could really be harsh when she wanted to. ‘’You could have brought it a bit nicer, you know. I just haven’t found the one yet, I guess.’’ ‘And the one I have found isn’t anywhere within reach.’ Akira added in his head.

‘’Can I ask you something personal?’’ Futaba’s tone became a lot more serious all of a sudden. ‘’Yeah, sure.’’ Akira immediately regretted his fast answer. Who knew what type of question would await him now. And just as he feared the worst possible became true.

‘’Akira, are you perhaps gay?’’

There it was. The question he had asked himself ever since he had turned down the first girl because he had no interest. He didn’t even know the answer for sure yet, yet he had to give some kind of answer. ‘’Who knows, perhaps I am.’’

‘’That isn’t an acceptable answer. Let me rephrase the question: If you could spent this evening with any other person you could possibly want, who would that person be?’’ Futaba had a feeling she knew the answer already. She just wanted the confirmation before she could move on to the next part of her secret plan.

‘’Uhm, I guess here with you guys?’’ Akira knew she was onto something, he had seen the mischief in her eyes. But he wasn’t going to give in so easily. There was no way a good result could come through anyways.

‘’With one person. Besides us then.’’ She started to get annoyed by the type of respond he was giving. ‘’What does it mean to you?’’ Akira returned with another question. This made Futaba realise she wasn’t going to get any result unless she took some risks. But first she needed to tell him that this wasn’t even close to a proper respond.

‘’Are you seriously dodging my question by asking one yourself?’’ She asked. ‘’Aren’t you doing the same now as well?’’ Akira then returned, with that smirk on his face only he could pull off.

‘’Alright fine, if you’re not going to co-operate I will tell you exactly why I am asking this. At first, it obvious you are gay, even if you don’t really realise that yourself yet.’’ Futaba was very done with Akira’s dodging. So she stated all the facts as blunt as she possibly could.

Akira on the other hand was a bit in shock to hear this. He didn’t know it was this obvious to others, even after turning down everyone. But he also knew she wasn’t done yet, she might have known everything he had tried to hide from her all along.

‘’And second of all.’’ She continued her story. ‘’It is also very obvious you have a gigantic crush on Inari.’’ And those words were the one that silenced Akira completely. He had found himself lost at words, unknowing how to respond. He knew she was right, but he also knew Yusuke would never be able to return that feeling.

‘’That face of you confirms everything I had just said. But I am not entirely done yet.’’ There was one other thing she had figured out, the other side of the story. ‘’What else could there possibly be? And what use do you have in knowing all of this anyway?’’ Akira started questioning her goals.

‘’I want to make you truly happy, after everything you had done for me.’’ She paused for a moment, thinking about the right way to say the rest. ‘’The last thing I mentioned is that Inari seems to like you as well.’’

Another silence fell in the room. Akira couldn’t really believe what she said. But since she had been right about him as well a possibility existed, right? ‘’Why do you think that?’’ He eventually managed to ask.

‘’Because he looks the same at you as you look at him, and you are the only one who gets those looks. He also comes over very often to see you. I just think there is a great possibility that he returns those feelings, even though you can’t see that yourself.’’ Futaba looked away shortly after telling Akira all this.

‘’Are you sure that’s the only evidence you have?’’ He started to question her, this type of behaviour just isn’t enough to be counted as possible love. Yusuke could have just seen him as something artistic.

‘’I’m sorry.’’ She just said. ‘’Sorry for what?’’ ‘’I might have hacked into his phone and seen a personal diary he kept. I was just looking around to see if I could also get into his camera and I caught a glimpse of a page he had just written. His feelings were obvious, he even drew little hearts.’’

There it was, the actual feeling of possibility Akira hadn’t felt before. He actually had a chance with this guy? It really made him feel even better after saving the world.

‘’Go call him!’’ Futaba became excited by seeing Akira smile so much. She knew those two could now be happy together. But he didn’t think the same about that. He realised what he was going to do tomorrow, that he would only make Yusuke even more sad if they actually got together right now.

‘’Not now. It’s too soon. I will talk to him tomorrow.’’ He lied to her. ‘’But it’s Christmas Eve. You can’t wait till tomorrow. I’m sure you will regret this decision.’’ Futaba became a lot more serious with her last sentence, implying she already knew Akira’s original plans for the next day. ‘’Or I will call him to ask him to come over, if you are too shy for the job.’’ She regained her exciting voice again.

‘’No it’s alright, I will call him.’’ ‘’Great! I will go tell Sojiro that we will need to spent the evening at home. We wouldn’t want to disturb the both of you after all.’’ And before Akira could say another word she had already ran downstairs. Maybe she was right after all, going without really telling him his feelings isn’t any good as well.

Akira struggled with actually calling Yusuke a lot more than he had ever done before. But after staring at the screen for a solid minute he finally pressed the button.

Yusuke seemed to have taken quite some time before he picked up. Akira started to think that he was perhaps busy with an art piece or something. As he gotten to the point to just hang up a voice was heard on the other end.

_‘’Hello, Yusuke speaking.’’_

‘’Hey, Akira here. How are you doing?’’

He would try to first get a normal conversation going and to then casually invite him over if he didn’t seem to busy.

_‘’Good enough. It is very quiet in the dorms, everyone seems to be on dates or something. What about you?’’_

‘’I’m fine as well. Sojiro and Futaba just left, so it’s also quite empty here.’’

_‘’I see.’’_

That was the only respond he got. Was Yusuke thinking? Or did he not have any interest to go out today? There was only one way to find out.

‘’I was wondering if you perhaps had any time to come over here?’’

He did it! He had asked the question.

_‘’Isn’t it a habit to spent Christmas Eve with a loved one? Why would you want me to spent this time with?’’_

‘’Be-because...’’

Akira didn’t have any answer for that sudden question.

_‘’Just joking. I will be on my way fairly soon. See you.’’_

‘’See you soon.’’

And then Yusuke hung up.

‘’How did it go!’’ Futaba came running back upstairs, although Akira thought she went out already. ‘’Fine, I guess. He will be coming here soon. But weren’t you supposed to be leaving?’’ He asked. ‘’I know, I only first wanted to know the results. If you had failed I could still invite you to our place for Christmas after all.’’

‘’Alright, have a nice evening.’’ Akira said to her with a very kind smile on his face. ‘’I will! You too! I really want to know the results as soon as possible.’’ She bounced all across the room. ‘’I will try to tell you!’’ Akira yelled after her as she ran back downstairs. Now he was truly alone. And he had never been so nervous in his entire life.

 

Akira had been trying to calm down by cleaning the entire place. Both his room and the café were as tidy as they possibly could. ‘What if he thinks I’m weird for calling him over so suddenly? What if I say something from and ruin our entire friendship?’ Were some of the thoughts that run through his head. But most of all was he scared for being accepted. He had promised to turn himself in tomorrow after all. He should definitely keep quiet about it, but he didn’t know what would happen if he looked into those beautiful eyes with the knowledge of himself leaving soon. This was something that needed a lot more thoughts and preparation, but not enough time was given. Yusuke already came in to the front before Akira was even remotely close to an answer.

‘’Hello there, I’m here!’’ Yusuke said as he came in. Akira was upstairs at the moment. ‘’Hey, I will get there in just a moment!’’ He yelled as he quickly took one last attempt to calm himself. Then he walked down the stairs.

‘’Would you like some coffee?’’ Akira said as he walked towards Yusuke, who went to sit at the bar. ‘’Yes please, a warm cup of coffee would be a perfect match for this cold weather.’’

Both of them were talking about the recent events, they went through a lot after all. Akira went to sit down next to Yusuke. ‘’Shall we perhaps change our subject to something less extreme? I don’t think a time like Christmas should be spent with such things.’’ Yusuke proposed as they both started to feel overwhelmed again by the tiring days. ‘’Alright. What were you doing before coming here? Were you making a new piece?’’ Akira asked. Yusuke had told him the dorms were quiet, so it should have been the perfect time to create something. ‘’No, I wasn’t actually. I just couldn’t get myself to think of something. And the environment was perfect, I wonder if I have found myself in yet another slump.’’

Yusuke was staring at nothing in particular. He thought another reason could be there for this problem, but that was more of a private matter he didn’t want to tell. Or perhaps he was just too scared to say it.

‘’It’s probably because of the intense days. Nothing to worry about.’’

‘’What were you actually doing before? Weren’t you capable to go to Sojiro and Futaba to spend Christmas? I thought they saw you as part of the family by now.’’ Yusuke was quite interested in this. He didn’t expect this guy to invite him over, especially alone. But maybe those were just his own hopeful thoughts.

Akira on the other hand didn’t really know what to answer. He couldn’t just tell him the both of them were still here when he called, or that it was Futaba’s fault in the first place. But lying was something he also didn’t really want to do. Although in the end it seemed like the only solution.

‘’They were here for a moment, but they had some tradition planned already and didn’t think about me at their preparation. I didn’t want to intrude either. Futaba then came to the idea to call someone over so I wouldn’t be alone.’’ It was only half lied, it was Futaba’s idea to do this after all.

‘’I see. So why did you call me?’’ Yusuke now started to push the subject a bit. Maybe he was lucky. Akira on the other hand became even more insecure about his answers. ‘Is he figuring out what really happened? Does he perhaps do this because he feels the same?’ Even more questions popped into his head as he actually was searching for an answer.

Yusuke grew a bit impatient. ‘’Hello? Are you still with me or did you completely lose focus? I do that regularly, bur rarely in the middle of a conversation.’’ He started to feel more was going on. And he kinda liked that feeling. Perhaps he did have some chance after all.

‘’I’m sorry. I lost it for a moment. What were we talking about?’’ Akira kinda lied there again. But he really didn’t know how else to react. It had been so easy to talk to the girls, even when they clearly got feelings for him, but talking to Yusuke at this moment seemed impossible. Maybe he should tell him he’s tired and ask him to leave.

‘’I asked you why you had called me. To be completely honest, I was actually hoping to get a call to be completely honest.’’

A small shock seemed to go through Akira’s body. Yusuke had actually been waiting to talk! He was at least somewhat interested in being here. This fact made him very happy.

This also gave Akira a chance to turn the conversation in his favour. ‘’Why’s that?’’ He simply asked, trying to maybe get some information out of Yusuke. This took Yusuke completely off guard. He knew the original question wasn’t answered yet, but seeing Akira took interest into his means behind actually wanting to be here was quite nerve-wracking.

‘’I-i guess because it was too quiet around. It feels a bit unnatural to be in a place where it’s normally so loud but without sound at the moment. That could also be the reason I was unable to create something.’’ Yusuke stuttered a bit in the first part. Akira saw this as a sign of possibility.

Only he didn’t hadn’t figured out if he was actually going for it. Was one night of happiness truly worth the pain that came after? Maybe the only way to figure that out was by asking.

‘’What would you do if I were to disappear tomorrow?’’ Akira asked. Yusuke immediately looked up into the others eyes. What did he mean by ‘disappear’? Why was he suddenly asking such a question?

‘’I guess I would be devastated. We have grown quite close during our time. Suddenly losing you will likely break my heart. Why this question? Does it have something to do with the fact that you haven’t answered my previous question?’’ Yusuke still wasn’t finished by figuring everything out. But only more confusion seemed to be formed.

Akira on the other hand realised something, something very important. There was one question he hadn’t asked himself yet: ‘Which option will make myself leave with the least regrets?’ This completely changed his situation. If what Futaba said was true, if Yusuke had feeling for him, than he could perhaps chose for the situation in which he feels the least regret in leaving. Yusuke seemed to be heartbroken however he left, so leaving with some sort of good feeling would maybe be the best. And perhaps Yusuke even thought the same.

‘’I’m sorry.’’

Was Akira’s only responds.

Yusuke became even more confused every second.

‘’For what?’’

‘’I haven’t been completely honest with you. I called you over because I had something to tell you. Something important’’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second half as I promised. Please enjoy!

_‘’I haven’t been completely honest with you. I called you over because I had something to tell you. Something important’’_

 

Yusuke’s heart seemed to have stopped completely after hearing that. He finally felt hopeful about the situation. Maybe he did have a chance after all.

‘’The thing I wanted to tell you… the thing was….’’ Akira was unable to speak. Now that he was actually planning on confessing was he at a loss of words.

Yusuke recognised that fact, but he thought it was rude of him to now tell him himself. He even didn’t know if Akira was actually going the way he hoped he was. ‘’It’s okay, you can take your time.’’ Were the words he spoke to attempt to calm the other. He didn’t even know for certain Akira was going the way he wanted him to after all.

‘’Thank you. But I really want to tell you. I only can’t seem to find the right words.’’ Akira looked down at the bar. He had never found himself so lost as this evening.

‘’Is it okay if I tell you something first then? If my hunch is correct it should be in the same line as what you’re trying to say.’’ Yusuke responded. He was still quite uncertain about this, but it seemed like the only way to get things done. Akira looked him in the eyes, nodding in responds.

‘’I might have found myself with certain feelings towards you. Even stronger feelings than I have ever felt from any art piece I have encountered. I guess this feeling is best described as love.’’ Yusuke stopped talking. He didn’t know what else to say. While anxiously waiting for a responds by looking away he felt a warmth cover his hand.

Akira had covered Yusuke’s hand with his own as he spoke the confirmation. ‘’That was exactly where I was going. Thank you.’’ Those words were the ones to turn Yusuke’s head back around to look the other in the eyes. They both were flustered because of the situation.

‘’Futaba was here and she figured my feelings out and th¬-‘’ Akira tried to explain but was cut off by Yusuke. ‘’I don’t need an explanation right now. Can I perhaps, kiss you first?’’ This made Akira turn completely red. He knew Yusuke could be this blunt, but to suddenly getting asked such a question was quite something.

‘’Uhm, yes.’’ Was his responds.

Yusuke than came closer, soon their mouths met in an awkward manner. Both of them were quite tense, but eased in a bit as their kiss lengthened. Yusuke hands held the others face, and in responds Akira threw his arms around Yusuke’s neck.

After several moments they broke their kiss. They were now looking into each other’s eyes with their foreheads against each other. ‘’That was unexpected, but amazing.’’ Akira sighted as he tried to catch his breath again. ‘’It certainly was.’’ Were the only words Yusuke spoke.

They remained seated like this for several moments, until Akira proposed to go upstairs to sit a little more comfortable. ‘’Yes, that would be appreciated. Perhaps we could watch a movie or something to calm down from this experience.’’ Yusuke reacted. Then they went upstairs.

 

The both of them had tried to relocate the couch to make it more comfortable, but they failed miserably. ‘’What if we turn the tv and put some cushions at the other and on the couch? We should be able to sit onto it then.’’ Akira proposed. Yusuke blushed slightly by the thought of the situation that would occur if this plan got through. They had to be laying into each other’s arms for an entire movie. Not that that was something he would mind.

‘’Yeah, sounds like a plan.’’ Yusuke said. Both of them collected some pillows. Akira then offered the outer place to Yusuke, mainly because he really wanted to be into the others arms, and he agreed.

It was clear the both of them were completely exhausted. Akira fell asleep somewhere in the first half of the movie. Yusuke admired the others sleeping face for some time, not focussing on the movie itself at all, before falling asleep himself. His chin resting atop if Akira’s head, seeming completely at peace.

 

It wasn’t until late into the night that the first one woke up again. It was Akira who had opened his eyes. He felt the warmth of Yusuke’s body and was thinking of just falling back asleep again when the realisation hit him. How was he able to get to the police station with this guy here? There was no way Yusuke would just let him go somewhere without explanation when they were supposed to meet the others tomorrow.

He looked at the time. The last train hasn’t gone yet, so possibility existed to talk Yusuke out of there in time.

Akira moved a bit, immediately waking Yusuke up in the process. ‘’Aah, you’re awake.’’ Akira said, quickly placing a kiss on the others forehead. ‘’You were very cute while sleeping.’’ Akira then said teasingly.

‘’You, as well, were quite beautiful with a sleeping face, although you being awake has much beauty to it as well.’’ Yusuke responded. He seemed to be completely awake already.

Akira started to subtly kick Yusuke out. ‘’The last train will be going soon. Perhaps the time had come for us to separate for the day.’’ He really couldn’t find the right way to say this, without offending him in any way, but this was the best he could do.

‘’I was actually hoping I could spent the night, since we had promised to meet each other here again tomorrow. If you are uncomfortable with sharing the bed I will be able to sleep on the couch.’’ Yusuke saw something was up, there were still some unanswered questions as well, so even if he wanted to he was still unable to leave.

‘’Oh, I see. Uhm…’’ Akira sought another way to succeed his goal, but nothing came to his mind. Yusuke then lifted the other up, he was stronger than he seemed, and placed him over his leg to the other side of the couch. ‘’What is really going on? You can tell me everything.’’ Akira looked up to meet the others eyes. Yusuke’s reflected pure worry, and that broke something inside.

A tear flowed down Akira’s cheek, soon followed by more. ‘’I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for getting you into this.’’ Were the only words he managed to say. Yusuke didn’t waste another second and pulled Akira in for a tight hug.

‘’I don’t know what’s going on. But I do know you shouldn’t be sorry for anything. I have never been so happy in my entire life. No matter what happens, this evening was worth it, I’m certain of it.’’ Yusuke whispered as he stroke Akira’s back. He had a feeling he knew where this was going, he had been asked what he thought about him leaving without context before after all. But one thing was certain, everything was worth it if it made those past moments possible.

‘’I love you Akira, and I will keep loving you, no matter what. So please don’t be scared to tell me.’’ Yusuke’s grip tightened, him being on the verge of tears as well.

Akira shifted his body, loosening Yusuke’s arms, to look the other in the eyes again. His being completely red already. Yusuke then took Akira’s glasses off and laid them on the desk behind them. Then he softly stroke the others cheek, wiping away some remaining tears.

‘’I-I love you too.’’ Were the first words Akira managed to get out. He then started to talk, he explained how he talked to Sae, and what he had promised her. After hearing the entire story Yusuke needed some time to process everything. Akira was going to sacrifice himself for the sake of all of them, which will most likely get him into jail.

‘’Isn’t there any other way?’’ He tried to ask, even though he already knew the answer. This was indeed the best and safest way to approach this. Only the means were real painful.

‘’No, I’m sorry. This was the reason I was so hesitant to confess to you, I knew we weren’t able to see each other at all starting tomorrow. But I also knew how much I would regret not telling you anything. I completely understand if you hate me now.’’ Akira looked to the ground again, feeling completely lost.

Yusuke on the other hand pulled Akira in for yet another hug.

‘’I definitely do not hate you. Why would I hate the guy who is only thinking about the sake of others before himself? And as your now boyfriend I will respect that decision, even if it means I won’t see you anytime soon again.’’ Now both of them were crying again. Yusuke from letting his heart speak, and Akira from those beautiful spoken words.

‘’Th-thank you so much.’’ Akira tried to talk between crying. ‘’I guess I am the luckiest guy in the world, having found a boyfriend like this.’’ He lifted his head to get on front of Yusuke’s. Then he pressed his lips back onto the others. Both were now crying and kissing at the same time, emotions completely overflowing them, resulting in even more tears falling down.

They stayed like that for quite a while before separating again. ‘’So, am I allowed to stay? I promise I will let you go tomorrow.’’ Yusuke asked as they calmed down again. ‘’Of course you are. I want to spend as much time with you as I possibly can.’’ Akira reacted.

They soon decided to move towards the bed to actually get some sleep. Akira curled up against Yusuke as soon as they laid down. Yusuke responded with laying his arms around the other.

‘’Goodnight.’’ Yusuke whispered.

‘’Yes, goodnight.’’

The both of them were soon fast asleep.

 

The next morning Yusuke was woken up by a kiss on his forehead. Akira was standing at the edge of the bed. ‘’I’m sorry, I will be going. Goodbye.’’ Akira said as he turned around.

Yusuke was still dazed by just waking up, but as soon as he realised what was going on he yelled. ‘’Wait!’’ Akira turned around.

‘’Please stay safe out there, I love you.’’

‘’I love you too.’’

These were the last words Yusuke had hear Akira speak before he got into jail. Only one thing was certain, he was getting him out of there. With or without the help of the others.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter should be going up by tomorrow. This will also be the last since this is quite a short story.


End file.
